Nesting
Nesting is a feature in The Isle that allows a female dinosaur to create a nest and incubate eggs, where players in a server can be invited to. They will hatch as infant dinosaurs of the same species. Nesting was added to The Isle in Patch 0.1.11.2906. Description Nesting is a mechanic of the game. The default button for creating a nest is B. After being invited, another player will hatch from the egg and start his new life as a juvenile dinosaur. It doesn't require any progression points, so it's a popular way to start off as high tier dinosaurs. It is disabled in sandbox mode. It's possible to nest alone. Who can nest : Most of the dinosaurs can nest. Right now, only Velociraptor and Psittacosaurus can't nest, as they are starting tier dinosaurs, so there's no reason to nest in as a baby version. It also requires an adult dinosaur to make a nest. (listed as capable in their asset profile) How to Use: Key Points: B: . . . . . Creates a Nest. ( and opens the inventory while you sit on it. ) E: . . . . . Open the Nests inventory/interface. Destroy: . . . In the Nests inventory/interface is a button or any Dinosaur destroys it through an attack. Who can nest: . . . Every female adult and sub-adult dinosaur. Duration for a egg: . . 18 minutes ( 9 minutes for gestating, than 9 minutes for incubating. Requires 0 food in the nest. ) How to interact with a nest : A player can enter in his nest interface by using "E" in front of it, or if you sit on it "B". It's possible to give food to the nest, pressing "Give Food" button puts 25 food in the nest. Other players can give food to the nest. Everyone can see the nest statistics, but only the owner can send invitations. How to make an egg : You need to sit on or near nest to get egg points. An egg needs 18 min to be ready. 9 minutes for gestating, than 9 minutes for incubating. It will not consume resources to appear. A nest can store 4 eggs at most at the same time. Each additional egg will start after 10 minutes. It requires 58 minutes in total. Eggs do not die when the nest run out of food. How to hatch the egg : When an egg is ready, the owner of the nest can send an invite to a player in the nest interface. The player selected will receive an invitation . It is possible to accept, refuse or even block nest invitations. If the player accepted, he will start as an infant. Infant dinosaurs currently seem to have no genetic similarities with their parent dinosaurs. How and why destroy a nest : A nest can be destroyed in its inventory and by any dinosaur who can attack it, even others species than the owner. A player must be near around the Nest to get points and you can't have two nests at the same time. They need to destroy their previous nest and wait 2-5 minutes to before they can build a new nest and gain progression points again. If a player dies, his/her nest is automatically destroyed. A destroyed nest can have damage marks on it, and looks markedly different to functional nests. How to find your nest: Currently, there are Nest markers that exist only for the owner of the nest. They are part of the UI and may be added later through the scent system. Genes and genetic ancestors: A the moment, infants show little to no colour similarity to their parents, and patriarchs reamin unknown. However, This may change in the future. Behind the Scenes: - future nesting ? From Punchpacket, 01.01.2019: With the affinity system in the works, there will be a few incentives to nest. But as it stands for the moment, nesting is still the best way to bring your friends along with you on your journey through The Isle. There isn’t much in the way of buffs or boons we can truly give players for nesting in their friends, due to abuse cases that would arise from that. But we do plan to work something in that won’t be abusable and will make you want to settle down and hatch a few eggs in your lifetime. - sniff their own nest ? From Punchpacket, 15.01.2019: Players can already scent the eggs inside of a nest at short range. That said, the scent system is still a work in progress, and this is not a bad idea. Unfortunately, with the way the system works currently, if we added the ability to smell the nest itself right now then every dinosaur around would be able to scent it out, not just the parents. However, we will be adding back a nest marker for the owning parent in the future so they can easily locate it, alongside other UI additions to convey the nest’s current state better at a glance. Gallery Category:Game mechanics Category:Gameplay Category:Information